


Slumber Party

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Hinata, Trans Kenma, Tubbs Discourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Kenma, are we dating?” Hinata asked. The two of them were laying beside each other on the floor, scrolling through Tumblr on their respective phones. Kenma let his phone drop to the floor and turned to face Hinata. Hinata did the same, staring back into Kenma’s eyes.</i><br/><i>“I don’t know,” Kenma replied. He glanced away.</i><br/> </p><p>Hinata and Kenma define their relationship over nail painting, Neko Atsume, and online dress-up doll games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamu/gifts).



> kudos to UnusuallyNormal for helping me edit!!!! <3

9:00 p.m.

  


Kenma unscrewed the cap of the nail polish and carefully took Hinata’s hand. 

”Wait, that’s not the color I want!” Hinata exclaimed. Kenma ignored him and began to paint the polish onto his nails.

”This is just basecoat,” Kenma explained. “It goes under the color, and then you put on topcoat.”

”I’ve never done that before. I only use the colorful stuff,” Hinata replied. “That’s probably why my nails always chip during practice, though...” he furrowed his brow for a second. Kenma nodded, and Hinata continued. “Do you ever worry that people will think you’re less of a boy because you paint your nails?” he asked. 

“People don’t really think I’m a boy anyway, so it doesn’t matter,” Kenma said with a shrug. He had finished applying the basecoat and fanned Hinata’s nails with a magazine he had fished from the floor of his bedroom. The two of them were sitting in a nest of blankets on the floor of Kenma’s room, amongst the mess of clothes, schoolbooks, magazines, and other random items strewn around the room.

“Do you ever think of cutting your hair or anything like that? Or wearing a binder?” Hinata asked. “Not that you have to or anything. I’m just curious.”

Kenma shrugged. “I like my hair this way, and sports bras are more comfortable than binders for me. I don’t really care if people think I’m a girl, at least not right now. Boys look all kinds of ways, anyway. It doesn’t bother me.” Kenma started on painting Hinata’s nails the obnoxious neon orange he had selected from Kenma’s extensive nail polish collection. At the moment, Kenma wore a pale blue color on his own nails, which Hinata had complimented profusely while selecting his color. 

“I wish I was that brave,” Hinata commented. He looked up at Kenma in time to see him blush. “Awww! You’re blushing!” he gasped. He reached out to pinch Kenma’s cheek, but Kenma caught his wrist.

“Watch out, you don’t want to smudge the nail polish,” he warned.

“Right! Sorry!” Hinata exclaimed. He made a show of freezing where he sat, and Kenma smiled slightly. Kenma didn’t smile very often, but Hinata took it upon himself every time they hung out to make him smile as much as possible. 

  


10:30 p.m.

Hinata sat with his back to the bed, legs spread so Kenma could sit between them. Kenma leaned back into Hinata as he checked Neko Atsume on his phone. 

“Are you a Tubbs supporter or a Tubbs hater?” Hinata asked as he gently carded his fingers through Kenma’s hair. 

“I was annoyed at him for a while,” Kenma began. “But not anymore. He just wants to eat...there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“But Kenma, he just takes and takes!” Hinata replied. 

“What if he has a family to support? What if tubbs is a father?” Kenma suggested. Hinata was silent for a moment. Kenma scooted forward so he could turn around and look at Hinata.

Hinata sniffled quietly, eyes downcast.

“Are you crying?” Kenma asked.

Hinata wrapped his arms around kenma and dragged him into the blanket. Kenma clutched at his phone as Hinata rolled them around on the floor. 

“You’re right!” Hinata howled. “What if he’s a father? What if he has little kittens at home? Kenma! We have to do something about this!” Hinata rolled so he was on top of Kenma, one knee on either side of his waist. Hinata shook Kenma’s shoulders as he spoke. 

“....Shouyou...” Kenma replied quizzically. Hinata collapsed onto the blankets beside Kenma.

“I know, there’s nothing we can do,” he shook his head sadly. 

  


12:10 a.m.

  


“Kenma, are we dating?” Hinata asked. The two of them were laying beside each other on the floor, scrolling through Tumblr on their respective phones. Kenma let his phone drop to the floor and turned to face Hinata. Hinata did the same, staring back into Kenma’s eyes.

“I don’t know,” Kenma replied. He glanced away.

“Well, I just figured...I mean, we spend so much time together, and we’re always texting, and we cuddle and hold hands and stuff,” Hinata elaborated. His cheeks were bright pink. 

Kenma shrugged. He was blushing, too. “All I mean is that, like...” Hinata continued. “If you wanted to be dating, I would love to! But if you don’t, that’s also okay, and we can be really good friends.” 

Kenma kept his eyes on the ceiling, but he nodded. “Okay, we can date.” 

“Seriously?” Hinata exclaimed. He interlaced his fingers with Kenma’s and grinned broadly. 

“Mm hm,” Kenma replied with a smile. 

  
  


1:00 a.m.

  


“So if we’re dating,” Hinata began, “can we go on dates to get ice cream?”

“We do that anyway,” Kenma replied. He was on his computer, playing a dress-up doll game online. He was currently making one of his OCs he liked to draw, except in an alternate universe where she was a space pirate since the game was sci-fi themed.

“Right, but now, that stuff will be _dates_ ,” Hinata continued. “Oh! You should use that hair. I like that. That one,” he pointed at a messy bob on the screen.

“Her hair isn’t like that. It’s long, and she wears it in a braid,” Kenma explained as he selected the braid option.

“Oh, I probably just like that haircut because it’s like yours,” Hinata replied. One of his favorite things about Kenma was how blushy he was and, sure enough, his cheeks pinkened again. Kenma’s blushes said everything he didn’t say in actual words, which was plenty. 

“If we’re dating,” Hinata began again, and his heart began to beat a little faster. “Does that mean we can kiss?” 

Kenma didn’t look away from the screen. He had moved on to selecting an outfit for his character, which, naturally, involved knee-high silver boots. 

“Sure, just let me finish getting her dressed,” Kenma said. 

“Okay!” Hinata replied. His hands were starting to sweat. Kenma took his time selecting the rest of his character’s outfit, then saved a screenshot to his computer and set his laptop aside. He turned to face Hinata.

Hinata turned very red, then ducked his head and buried his face in his palms.

“What’s wrong?” Kenma asked. 

“I didn’t think I’d get this far!” Hinata yelped. 

“We don’t have to kiss right now if you don’t want to,” Kenma assured him. Hinata raised his head. 

“No no, I really want to, I’m just getting nervous now!” Hinata took a deep breath and wiped his sweaty hands on his pajama pants. His face was completely red. 

“It’s okay, I’ve never kissed anyone before either.” 

“I know, I know, it’s just...what if we bump noses, and my nose breaks, and then I’m bleeding all over the place, and I get blood on your blankets, and we have to go to the emergency room? What if I die of blood loss and then you have to explain to your parents why there’s a dead body in your room? What if they think you killed me? Kenma! What if you go to prison?” 

Kenma just stared at Hinata. Hinata’s eyes, somehow, went even wider than they had been.

“You’re right. I don’t think you can die from blood loss from a broken nose. Wait, can you?” Hinata asked.

“I don’t know. I’ll look it up,” Kenma pulled his laptop back onto his lap. 

  


2:50 a.m.

  


“Kenma, I can’t sleep,” Hinata complained. He rolled over so he was facing Kenma in the dark. 

“We’ve only been in bed for five minutes,” Kenma reminded him.

“I know, but I’m just predicting that I won’t be able to sleep,” Hinata explained. “Listen, I have to pee.”

“Then go pee,” Kenma replied. 

“But like...when I was younger, I played this game and in it, there was this quest where a hand came out of the toilet at midnight. What if I’m peeing and a hand comes out of the toilet and touches my butt?” 

Kenma didn’t know what to say. “Are you talking about Majora’s Mask?” Kenma asked after a second. 

“Yeah,” Hinata replied.

“But the hand only comes out of the toilet at midnight. It’s three a.m.” Kenma said.

“Oh! You’re right. I’ll be fine.” Hinata jumped out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom. By the time he returned, Kenma had fallen asleep clutching all the blankets tight to his body. 

  


11:15 a.m.

When Kenma awoke, Hinata was already awake and playing Neko Atsume on his phone. 

“I’ll never look at Tubbs the same way again,” was the first thing that Hinata said to Kenma that morning. 

“Urgh,” Kenma managed in response. He pushed off the blankets and stumbled to the bathroom. When he returned, his hair was pushed back from his face with a cloth headband. 

“You’re so cute when you wear your headbands!” Hinata exclaimed. He smushed his own face between his palms with glee. Kenma didn’t really understand the gesture. 

Kenma dropped back onto the bed and reached for his phone to check the Snapchats that Kuroo had sent him that morning before they had woken up. Just selfies of Kuroo with bedhead, selfies of Kuroo with breakfast, and then selfies of Kuroo looking sad and asking Kenma why he wasn’t awake yet.

“Shouyou, selfie,” Kenma said, and Hinata immediately grinned and put up a peace sign. Kenma snapped a picture of the two of them before Hinata snatched the phone away to write the caption. SLUMBER PARTY!!!! he wrote, followed by ten emojis. He handed the phone back to Kenma.

“You know,” Hinata began quietly, “we forgot to kiss last night.” 

“Oh, right,” Kenma replied. “Do you want to kiss now?” 

“Yes!” Hinata nodded furiously. He scooted closer to Kenma on the bed. “Just don’t bump my nose, okay?” 

“I promise,” Kenma replied. Hinata took Kenma’s hand and held it in his lap, then began to lean in. Kenma closed his eyes and leaned forward cautiously. Their lips met gently, and they fumbled through the kiss, but it was warm and soft and friendly and Kenma couldn’t help but smile as Hinata pulled back. 

“Was that okay?” Hinata asked shyly. Kenma nodded, and Hinata grinned. 

“Yay! Kenma, I’m so happy!” Hinata wrapped his arms around Kenma’s shoulders and tugged him down to the bed. Hinata secured his legs around Kenma’s waist and squeezed him in a full-body hug.

“Shouyou…” Kenma gasped, and Hinata disengaged his legs. But Kenma didn’t roll away as Hinata had expected, he remained in Hinata’s loose hug. 

“I’m happy too,” Kenma mumbled, looking down. “Do you want to kiss again?” he asked.

“Of course I do!” Hinata exclaimed, and he pulled him in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr--makom0ri.tumblr.com!!! I take fanfic commissions!


End file.
